


The Healing Touch

by Mswriter07



Series: HxR Prompt Meme Fills [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Family, M/M, Mates, Self-Lubrication, Smut, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5698558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron asks Spencer to groom his wings and much more happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Healing Touch

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a prompt over at the new Hotch x Reid Prompt Meme. It was for wing grooming. I hope I did it justice for the OP.

Over the last few months the team had noticed their Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner becoming more and more agitated. David Rossi, his best friend, even avoided him unless in a professional setting. He could be found in the bullpen today with his other colleagues circled around their resident genius’ desk, Dr. Spencer Reid. Dave had his arms folded and he said, “You’re the only one he won’t tear to pieces if you ask him what’s wrong.”

“He’s still going to want to kill me.” Spencer reasoned.

“He’s very protective of you so he definitely won’t do that. Just go see why he might be mad.”

“I still don’t think it’ll work.”

“It will work. Now go.”

Reid stood up and decided to walk up to Hotch’s office with his shoulders back and head held high. If he was going down then he’d do it on his own terms. He knocked on Hotch’s office door and Hotch growled, “Come in.”

Spencer stepped inside and closed the door before he closed the blinds to the office. He didn’t care what his colleagues thought of that move. Spencer looked at Hotch and asked, “Are you okay?”

“No. My shoulder’s healed but nothing feels right, right now.”

“In what way Hotch?”

“This is a very personal thing I’m about to ask and you don’t have to if you don’t want to….”

“Hotch if it helps, I’ll do it.”

“Let’s sit on the couch and talk. Thank you for closing the blinds, it’ll help.”

“You’re welcome plus I didn’t think the team needed to be witness to my death just in case either.”  
“Spencer I couldn’t kill you, even in my most feral state, and you’re about to know why. I’ve personally been fighting this the last couple of years with everything that has happened to us. Jack has come to cherish all of your nights spent together. He’s gotten so much better in his classes and he’s already looking at the programs offered in the middle school and high school parts of the academy. I’ve come to also look forward to our time spent together.”

“I do too. Jack is really smart so he’ll go a long ways with proper support and I’ve enjoyed our time together as well even if we didn’t always agree on things.”

“Spencer I know you’re a winged being like myself. I don’t know what color your wings are as I’ve given you privacy but I want to show you mine right now. That’s the main source of my agitation, they need to be groomed but wings are finicky with who or what touches them. Jack’s wings are growing in too. I’m only surprised by that because Haley didn’t have wings.”

“Statistically the parent with the stronger genes get passed to the child and you’re not weak Hotch.”

“Call me Aaron in this situation.” Aaron said as he took his suit jacket, tie and dress shirt off and laid them neatly over the back of his chair. He had his undershirt left but it wouldn’t impede the appearance of his wings for the first time in Spencer’s presence. He spread them and then curled them close to his back.

Spencer noticed they were a burnished copper with brown streaked through the feathers. They looked gorgeous, they looked familiar, they matched his hair color perfectly and he swallowed deeply. He could understand Aaron’s hesitation with the whole process. He decided if Aaron could lay his cards out on the table then so could he, Dr. Spencer Reid. He removed his cardigan, tie and dress shirt and matched his superior in a matching undershirt and his own slacks.

Gleaming black feathers with tinges of gray on the edges shined under the office fluorescent bulb and Aaron wanted to cry. They had been so close yet so far away the last ten years. “May I?”

“You may.” Spencer stepped closer and Aaron touched the edge of a wing. He felt a shock and he couldn’t help but step closer and his own wings coming around to brush Spencer’s. Spencer shivered but grasped at Aaron’s hands while their wings brushed against the other getting more familiar with each other.

Aaron pulled Spencer against his chest and they rested their heads on the other’s shoulder while they stayed in their cocoon of wings. The feeling they could be themselves and enjoy themselves in every aspect lifted a lot of weight off of them. They didn’t even realize when they had started to kiss until a moan broke through the fog they were in - the two were tangled together, their wings wrapped tightly around them to shield them from the world and Aaron had found them sprawled on his couch.

“Maybe we should go home? Let me groom you before Jack gets home from school and then see what he thinks about all of this.”

“Yes. Let’s clean up and leave our work here. It won’t be touched tonight.”

“Okay.” Spencer said as Aaron helped him off of the couch. 

The two hid their wings again and cleaned up a few stray feathers that fell, putting them in their pockets as they didn’t want the team snooping in Aaron’s office about what could’ve happened. Putting their clothes back to rights and Aaron closing and locking his desk drawer with his more important cases and private things. Aaron grabbed his coat and locked the door when they stepped out.

Spencer went to his desk and put his work folders in his drawer he kept locked and then put his own coat and messenger bag over his shoulder. Emily and Derek tried to talk to him but he shook his head like he was in trouble and went to follow Aaron out of the office. Once they got to Aaron’s SUV, Aaron pinned Spencer to the passenger door and kissed him again, this time being fully conscious that he was doing it. Spencer moaned into Aaron’s mouth and one of his hands gripped the back of Aaron’s neck and then the other the front lapels of his jacket.

“Aaron we better go. We don’t need an indecency ticket or lewd in public. It wouldn’t become the FBI even if we are mates.”

Aaron chuckled and said, “Always so logical. Let’s go and then clothing can be very optional for a few hours before we go get Jack from school.”

“I like that idea.” Spencer kissed Aaron again and then pushed him away.

Aaron scrambled around to the driver’s side door and they climbed in and Aaron took them to his apartment. He knew they would need to house hunt soon and he was very happy that Spencer would be with them for the task. Aaron already had an idea for what they all wanted in a house but he would let everyone make their own input and they would go from there.

“What are you thinking about?”

“Houses. We’ll need more space than my apartment. I was thinking about it though for a while now but I always included features that you might like depending on how things worked out.”

“I think I’ll be more than happy with just you and Jack. Nothing fancy.”

“I knew you were going to say that.” Aaron said as he smiled and took Spencer’s hand in his.

The two arrived at Aaron’s apartment shortly afterwards and Aaron unlocked the door. Upon closing and relocking it and resetting the alarm, Aaron had Spencer pressed against the wall with his tongue down his throat. He didn’t realize that he missed kissing as much as he did - he didn’t kiss Haley often and sex with her was mainly to stave off going crazy from lack thereof. 

He let Spencer take control of the kiss and found them flipped and he was against the door.  
Spencer lapped at Aaron’s bottom lip and then tangled his tongue with Aaron’s as he felt his body respond to Aaron gripping his hips and pulling them flush against each other. Neither realized how close they were to their orgasms and after some hip grinding, their orgasms hit and both ended up with sticky boxer briefs. Spencer pulled back and noticed the same heat in Aaron’s eyes as his own and both were trying to catch their breath. 

“Let’s go to your room. It’ll be the best place to groom your wings the first time especially with all of this newness between us.”

“Okay.” Aaron said as he took a deep breath and straightened as much as he could all while staying near Spencer.

Spencer found Aaron’s bedroom and the two went inside and Aaron flipped the light on. Spencer found Aaron kept lamps near his bed and said, “Turn the lamps on and I’ll turn the overhead light off.” Aaron went and turned on the lamps before Spencer turned off the overhead light. “Strip and lay on your stomach.”

Aaron followed Spencer’s orders and he rested his chin on his arms as he waited for Spencer to join him. He felt Spencer kneel next to him and run his hands gently over his left wing taking the loose feathers with him and then Spencer did it with his right wing. With the loose feathers taken care of Spencer started to massage around the wing bone areas and the natural oils started to coat the feathers again.

Aaron’s wings shifted and preened for Spencer and Spencer caressed the lower feathers putting them back into place on each side. Spencer straddled Aaron’s thighs and that’s when Aaron knew Spencer was naked too and it sent a bigger thrill through his body. Spencer was taking care to make the grooming as pleasurable as he could and Aaron couldn’t help his biology as he felt himself start to lubricate. He arched against Spencer and felt Spencer’s dick make it’s own decision.

Spencer filled Aaron in one stroke and he knew right then that they were made for each other. Spencer gripped the top of Aaron’s shoulders as his hips rocked against Aaron’s backside. The two men felt their wings brushing against the other and the sensations they were sharing caused both men to pant and make noises they didn’t think they were capable of at any given moment.   
Spencer’s thumbs found a small knot at the base of Aaron’s neck and as his hips kept up their rhythm, he rubbed the knot and lapped at the fluid being released. “Do it Spencer! Oh gods! Please!” Aaron begged as he rutted against his bed as Spencer kept up the motions against the knot and his ass and their wings seemed to be playing as well.

Spencer mouthed at the knot before his incisors punctured the spot. Aaron’s wings arched and preened and Aaron cried out as he came against his comforter. Spencer eased his thrusts and turned Aaron’s head and kissed him gently. Aaron lapped at Spencer’s lips taking some of the liquid Spencer lapped up. The nectar taste made Aaron’s insides sing and he was glad he finally found his mate for life.

The stayed focussed on each other as Spencer worked himself to a powerful orgasm bonding them even further. The two were still hard and Aaron asked, “Can we change position?”

“How do you want me?” Spencer asked.

“First I want to ride you. I want us to face each other while we’re still mapping us out.”

“That will be so sexy. I think we can definitely do that.” The two repositioned themselves and Aaron lowered himself back on his lover and both men moaned and their wings shivered in pleasure. Spencer wrapped his arms around Aaron’s shoulders with one hand buried in his hair. They kissed as Aaron rode Spencer until they had another orgasm. 

The two were sticky but didn’t care and Aaron asked, “If you’re not too sleepy may I make love to you?”

“Please do.”

Aaron kissed Spencer again before he lifted himself off and Spencer turned around on his knees. Aaron rubbed Spencer’s shoulders and ran his own hands over Spencer’s black wings. The fresh oils caused them to glow in the lamplight and Aaron couldn’t help but sweep Spencer’s curls to the side and run his mouth over Spencer’s neck. He lapped at the small protruding knot like Spencer did and he could taste the desert rain and sun on Spencer’s skin. 

He slotted their bodies together and slid himself inside Spencer and he cried out as he finally felt a wholeness and intimacy he never felt. His hips took over and he nuzzled at the knot as their wings preened and reached for the other. “So good, so so good Aaron.” Spencer moaned as he braced his hands on the headboard. Aaron finally bit and suckled the knot and felt his heart flutter as he mixed his own taste with Spencer’s. Spencer leaned back and Aaron kissed him deeply. 

After the kiss Aaron felt his orgasm start for a third time and he came hard inside Spencer. Spencer slumped against Aaron and kept milking him while Aaron reached around and gave Spencer the most intimate handjob ever as they were winding down, marking each other and sharing wet kisses. Spencer’s come coated Aaron’s hand and pillows as it shot through the air as Aaron swallowed Spencer moan with his mouth.

“You’re so beautiful Spencer.”

“So are you Aaron.”

“I think we need to clean up before we go and get Jack.”

“Good idea.” Spencer said. They climbed off the bed and noticed that both sets of wings had malted and were that they were fuller and shinier than they had ever been. Spencer took in how silky and liked burnished gold Aaron’s wings looked and then he glanced at his own and found the gray had disappeared and that his feathers could be mistaken for a raven’s. 

“You’re wings aren’t graying anymore.”

“No and yours are more of a burnished gold color. I think we just needed to take care of ourselves and then our wings came back to being healthy again.”

“Thank you for accepting my invitation.”

“We shouldn’t have been so stubborn.” Spencer chuckled.

“Let’s clean up and I’ll find you something to wear.”

“Okay.”

The two showered in Aaron’s bathroom. Aaron cleaned Spencer from head to toe to wingtip and Spencer returned the gesture, both enjoying the care they gave and received. Aaron found Spencer a pair of jeans and an old button down shirt from his college days and by the time Spencer redressed Aaron wanted to tug his clothes back off of him. Aaron dressed in casual slacks and a button down shirt.

Aaron tugged Spencer into another embrace and said, “Thank you for today.”

“You’re very welcome. I think it was beneficial for us both. Now let’s go get Jack and see what he thinks about all of this.”

“I think he’ll be fine.”

Aaron and Spencer gathered their jackets and Aaron drove to Jack’s school. They were a little early but Aaron didn’t care - he motioned for Spencer to follow him to the office and he had the office staff call Jack so he could be signed out early. When Jack arrived he noticed that Spencer was with his Dad and they both looked relaxed for a change. He ran to his Dad and Aaron picked him up in his arms. “Hey buddy. You want some ice cream?”

Jack smiled and asked, “Can Spencer come too?”

“Yes Spencer can come too. That’s why I brought him with me.”

“Cool.”

All three left the building and Aaron drove them to their favorite ice cream parlor and let them order before he ordered his and paid for the three. Jack led Spencer to his favorite table and had Spencer and his Dad sit next to each other. Jack looked between them and said, “You’re together now?”

Spencer swallowed and said, “How can you tell?”

“Daddy isn’t grumpy and agitated anymore.”

“You don’t have a problem with us being together as more than just colleagues?”

“No. I was waiting for you guys to notice what everyone else noticed.”

“You’re very perceptive Jack.”

“I wanted to tell you guys sooner but Uncle Dave told me I had to be patient so I think I was.”

“You were Jack.”

“Are we going to find a house now that our family is complete?”

“I think we are. I have to put in for some special time off and we should be able to find something we all like in that period of time.”

“Yay!” Jack squealed. “I have a Papa now.”

Aaron and Spencer looked at each other over their ice cream and Spencer said, “Papa sounds good. I like that.”

“I’m glad.” Aaron smiled.

Jack climbed out of his seat and went to Spencer’s side wanting him to hold him. Spencer sat him in his lap and Jack started to ask Spencer questions and Spencer answered them all to his best ability for a child to understand. Aaron watched as his family blended and melded into one and he was glad that he asked Spencer to help with his wings.


End file.
